


First Crush

by bansheequeen (queenbanshee), xtremeroswellian



Category: Smallville
Genre: AU, Bestest Cousins, Candy, Chlo-Lo, Costumes, F/M, Halloween, Protective Lois Lane, Protective Oliver Queen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24241681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenbanshee/pseuds/bansheequeen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtremeroswellian/pseuds/xtremeroswellian
Summary: When a little Robin Hood defends Chloe and Lois from bullies on Halloween, Chloe gets her very first crush.
Relationships: Lois Lane & Chloe Sullivan, Oliver Queen/Chloe Sullivan
Kudos: 4





	First Crush

A seven year old Chloe adjusted her wings over her back and looked up at her cousin, shifting the pumpkin-shaped basket in her hand, "we have a lot of candy already," she announced, looking inside the pumpkin.

Eight year old Lois pursed her lips and peeked inside the pumpkin, too. "We still need more." She brushed her hair back out of her face, adjusting the hippy braids and grabbing her cousin's arm, marching toward the next house.

Chloe sighed and shook her head even as she let Lois drag her, "you know your dad won't let you keep half of your candy anyway," she pointed out.

"Which is why we'll have to hide it at your house, Chlo," Lois said, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, but I think I still have Halloween candy from last year under my bed, Lo." She pointed out, reaching inside her pumpkin and picking up a lollipop.

Lois made a face. "Gross. No way. We totally ate it all before Thanksgiving!"

"Did not!" Chloe said, raising her eyebrows, "I found a bag of M&Ms there the other day and it was all yucky."

"Are you sure they weren't from Easter?" She frowned. "We couldn't have let perfectly good M&Ms go to waste!" She reached out and knocked on the door loudly.

"The Easter ones were pink and blue," Chloe said, sticking the lollipop in her mouth then holding out her basket as she waited for the door to open.

"Lame." Lois held out her bag too, flashing a bright smile at the elderly woman who answered the door. "Trick or Treat!"

"Trick or Treat..." Chloe said too, although not nearly as enthusiastic.

The woman eyed the two girls for a moment then looked at the taller one, "and what are you?" She asked kindly.

"I'm a hippie, Lady," Lois responded, giving her a look that clearly stated she thought the other woman was either blind or stupid.

Chloe elbowed Lois and gave her a warning look.

The woman placed two pieces of candy in Lois' basket then turned to Chloe.

"I'm Tinkerbell," Chloe said without waiting for the question.

She smiled at Chloe and placed three pieces of candy in her basket, giving Lois a look. "Happy Halloween," she told them, backing into the house and shutting the door.

Lois scowled. "We should egg her stupid house."

"She gave us candy," Chloe said and reached for Lois' arm, pulling her away from the house, "c'mon."

"She gave you more than me," she complained, pouting as she followed her off the porch. "Probably because you're tiny and blond." Her lower lip stuck out a little farther.

Chloe sighed and reached inside her basket, picking out two pieces of candy and throwing it in Lois' basket, "there, can we go home now?"

Lois frowned at her. "It's early. It's not even totally dark out."

"Okay, but we're only going down the street and back," Chloe said, raising her eyebrows.

"Sure." Lois grinned and tugged her hand, pulling her forward, toward a small group of kids ahead.

One of them turned around, smirking and raising his eyebrows. He reached out and tapped the shoulder of the kid next to him, motioning toward them.

They were older kids, maybe eleven or twelve, one dressed as a clown, one dressed as some kind of monster, and the other dressed as a pirate. All boys.

Chloe's grip tightened around her cousin's hand as she looked at the boys, who were obviously much bigger than they were and were now staring at them. But what bothered her the most, was the clown. She didn't like clowns.

"Bet they got lots of candy," said the monster, nudging the clown forward.

"Beats working for it." The clown grinned and the three of them headed toward Chloe and Lois.

Lois let go of Chloe's hand and placed her hands on her hips, glaring at them. "You get any closer and I'll kick you in the nuts!" she announced.

Chloe glanced at Lois then mimicked her position, "and you can't have any of our candy, get your own!"

All three boys laughed and the pirate reached for Chloe's basket, "give me that."

Lois' glared intensified and she stomped hard on the pirate's foot. "Get away from my cousin you dickhole!"

"Ow!" the boy cried and Chloe took the moment to pull her basket away and stomp on his other foot as hard as she could.

"That's what you get!" Lois said triumphantly.

At that moment, the clown stepped up and yanked the pumpkin of candy right out of Chloe's hands. "Thanks for the goods, Blondie."

Chloe's eyes widened and she jumped, holding on to the pumpkin as well as she could, "give them back!" She demanded.

He chuckled as his friend approached Lois and without warning, the clown reached out and shoved Chloe onto the ground.

"Hey! Stop it!" Lois ordered as the boy tugged at her basket of candy, too. She tried to kick him but he moved.

Chloe stumbled backwards and fell to the ground, doing her best not to lean on her back so her wings wouldn't be ruined.

The monster boy took the basket from Lois too and chuckled, "c'mon, lets go."

When the boys turned to go, they found themselves facing another boy, taller than them, but about the same age, dressed all in green, with a toy bow and arrow on his back. He glared at the three of them. "Give it back," he ordered.

All three of them stilled, staring at the other boy.

Chloe's eyes widened as she pushed herself up off of the floor and saw their hero, all in green, he was Peter Pan!

"Don't make me tell you twice," the boy said, stepping toward the other boys, not appearing to be the least bit intimidated by the fact there were three of them and only one of him.

Lois took that opportunity to move forward and yank her basket from monster-boy's hands, kicking him in the knee.

Chloe was so fascinated by Peter Pan, it took her a moment longer to realize that she should do the same, she walked over to the clown and took her pumpkin from him before sticking out her tongue.

The three boys didn't move and the pirate finally nudged the other two, "c'mon, lets go..."

The other boy glared at the three of them as they moved past him, then he turned to look at Chloe and Lois wordlessly.

Chloe stared up at him with bright eyes and held out her basket as she took a step forward, "you can have some if you want to."

He blinked a couple of times, surprised, then shook his head a little. "I got my own. Thanks."

She pursed her lips together and nodded a little, hugging the pumpkin to her chest, still staring up at him.

Lois raised her eyebrows at her cousin's wide-eyed silence.

"Are you okay?" he asked uncertainly.

"Mhmm," Chloe nodded, shrugging a little, "are you trick-or-treating all by yourself?"

He nodded, too, looking away.

"You can come with us," Chloe said quietly, glancing at her cousin.

Lois looked at Chloe uncertainly.

The boy turned his head to look at them once again. "Well...okay. But only so they don't come back and bother you."

Chloe shrugged at Lois then grinned brightly at Peter Pan and nodded, "okay!"

"You have a name, green bean?" Lois asked, looking at him warily.

His eyes narrowed at her. "Oliver."

Sighing, Chloe nudged Lois against her side and looked up at her, "be nice, he got us our candy back."

Oliver's gaze shifted to Chloe again. "What's your name?"

"Chloe," she told him, still hugging her pumpkin to her chest.

A small smile touched his lips. "Who's the hippie?"

"Hey." Lois frowned.

Chloe giggled, looking over at Lois, "she's my cousin Lois," she told Oliver before looking back at him.

He grinned involuntarily. "Come on."

Nodding, Chloe started following him, she had never seen anyone dressed as Peter Pan before and although his costume wasn't completely right, it was still pretty cool and he was a hero too because he had just saved her and Lois from the three mean guys all on his own.

Lois raised her eyebrows as her cousin quickly followed after Robin Hood. She had a feeling her little cousin had just gotten her very first crush.


End file.
